The Mute Girl
by KK161990
Summary: Sam and Dean are driving down a deserted road late one night;and they see a girl walking along the road. Who is she? And  can a certain angel get her to open up to him? This is a Castiel/oc story. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes in advance.

Title- The Mute Girl

Summary- Sam ad Dean are driving down a deserted late one night; and they see a girl walking along the side of the road. Who is she; and can a certain angel get her to open up to him? This is a Castiel/oc story. Season 6 forever happened, and it rated M just to be safe.


	2. Who is This Mysterious Girl?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**Chapter 1- **Who is This Mysterious Girl?

**Deserted road in Minnesota **

"She was so into me." Dean Winchester exclaimed about the cute little waitress he had seen at a little diner they had ate dinner at, before they got on the road for a hunting gig in New York City. Apparently there was a shape shifter posting as the great citizens of the big apple.

"She was not." His brother Sam said.

"Sammy, Sammy she was looking at me so intensely that I thought she was going to bore a hole into my skull. Really Sam has it been that long since a woman's been interested in you that you've forgotten all the tall tale signs."

"No Dean it hasn't been that long since a woman's been interested in me." Sam said in a exasperated tone of voice. "The reason I say she wasn't in to you is because you have lettuce stuck between your teeth. That was probably why she kept staring at you."

"I have lettuce in my teeth." Dean said franticly looking in the mirror searching for the green leaf. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I tried, but you shushed me, saying that this hot and sexy waitress was coming our way."

"I bet I looked like an idiot."

"No more than usual." Sam said jokingly.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

The car was then taken over by silence; as the boys were tired from their previous hunt; a nasty werewolf that just didn't want to go down. It nearly took off Sam's arm in the fight for its survival.

Dean looked over at his sleeping brother. He couldn't believe what they'd been through in the past year. He still had a hard believing that just twelve months since they faced the end of the world and Sam went into the cage with Lucifer and Michele; and he's know if their friend Castiel hadn't pulled him out of hell he'd still be down there in the basement.

Dean was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he jumped when he saw moving figure out of the corner of his eye.

About twenty feet from the front of Dean's black 1967 Chevrolet Impala was a person with blond hair. To get a better look at the person Dean sped up to 40mph until he caught up with them. When he looked through Sam's window he saw a blond haired girl with a ripped spaghetti strapped white dress on; and no coat. Dean nudged his brother awake.

"What Dean" Sam says irritably.

"Look" Dean says, pointing to the girl.

"Oh my god Dean; its 35 degrees out and she has no coat on. She'll freeze to death."

"I know Sam."

"Dean we've got to do something."

"What if she's a woman in white?"

"What if she's a poor girl who needs a ride? Lets a least talk to her."

Dean thought over their options; in the end Dean decided that the possibility of the girl dying was something he couldn't live with.

He motioned Sam to roll down his window. Then he asked,'' Hey need a ride?'' The girl just looked at him with a blank expression on her face.

Then Sam tried to get through to her "Look it's awfully cold out here. At least let us take you to the hospital, so the doctors can look you over and make sure you don't have frostbite."

The girl shook her head vigorously.

"No, no hospital'' Sam said in a confused voice. It was at that moment that he looked down and saw that she had no shoes on her feet. "Do you have someone who could come pick you up?''

The female sadly shook her head no.

"Do you have anywhere you could go?'' Dean asked.

Again the girl shook her head no.

'' Look me and my brother don't feel comfortable leaving you out here. Why don't you come with us and let us take you somewhere safe and warm?"

At the mention of going with them the girl starts to tremble. Her legs were shaking so bad that they couldn't hold her up and she fell to the ground. She tucks her knees under her chin and starts rocking back and forth.

When Sam sees this he makes the risky decision to get out of the car and see if he can be of any kind of comforted to the female. He crouches down in front of her and says "Look I know you're scared. I don't blame you; I probably would be to if I was in your shoes. Two strange men pull up next to you asking if you need a ride. That's got to be pretty scary; but it's like we said we just want to be sure that you're safe."

When that didn't seem to break her out of her fear induced trance Sam decided to introduce himself. "I'm Sam Winchester and that's my brother Dean." Sam said pointing to Dean who was still in the car.

That seemed to crack through the trance, and she looked up at him.

What Sam saw in her eyes sent shivers down his spine. They looked so haunted; like she'd lived a hundred years even though she couldn't be more than twenty years old.

The girl let out a defeated sigh and stood up Sam stood up along with her. The girl gave him a nod of her head and started her way toward the Impala; and when she got there she got in the back seat without saying a word.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Cas should be entering the story soon.**

**Anyway please read & review**


	3. Things Are Falling From the Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters.

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed so far. Your reviews just makes me want to write more.

Chapter 2- Things Are Falling From The Sky

It had been about twenty minute since the boys had picked up the young girl; and the only sound that could be heard was Metallica's Back in Black lowly playing in the background.

The brothers were avoiding the questions that hung in the air. Questions like who was this girl? Where'd she come from? What were they going to do with her? She couldn't come with them on hunts; she'd likely get herself killed. So keeping her with them wasn't an option.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror and saw that their female companion was lying out across the entire backseat asleep. She had her arms folded underneath her head. At least she's getting some sleep he thought.

"Dean where'd she come from? "Sam asked getting Deans attention.

"I don't know Sam" was Dean's reply.

"Maybe we should go to Bobby's. She needs a warm bad to sleep in."

"She's not the only one." Dean said tiredly.

"Want me to drive for a while so you can get some sleep?" Sam asked. "No you better get some more sleep. When we get to Bobby's it might be a good idea to run her description against The Missing Persons Database. See if anyone's reported her missing."

"That's a good idea. It'll take a while though."

"Like how long?'' Dean asked.

"Well first the database has to weed out the people with her characteristics from everybody else. Then we have to go through the pictures left and see if any of them are her." **(I don't know anything about The Missing Persons Database.)**

"So again I ask how long will that take; as in how many hours?''

"We should have the photos that match her description by noon." Sam replied.

"Okay try to get so sleep. It sounds like you're going to have a long morning. We should be at Bobby's by four."

"Alright" Sam said.

Outside Bobby's House

Dean looked in the backseat at the slumbering female; and thought how am I going to get her inside without her freaking out on me. Maybe if I just nudge her awake real quick and speak to her gently she'll be fine he thought. He decided to go for it. He turned around in his seat, leaned over his seat until his hand was just over her shoulder.

When his hand made connect with her shoulder her eyes popped open, and she about jumped right out of her skin. She crawled in until she was sitting with her back against the door behind the passenger seat. The girl was rocking back and forth with her knees curled up against her chest and her head down. Dean could also hear the unmistakable sound of sobbing coming from the female.

He put his hands up in surrender not sure what he'd done wrong.

All the commotion in the car had woken Sam up and he wanted to know what was going on.

"What's wrong Dean?"

"I don't know Sam I just gently nudged her so that she'd wake up and we could go inside; and she jumps ten feet in the air, and high tails it to your side of the backseat." Dean says in a shushed voice so she could hear what he was saying.

"Its okay, Dean didn't mean to scare you. Did you Dean?'

"No I didn't. I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"We're at a friend of ours. His names Bobby and he's real nice. I think you'll like him. Do you think you could get out so we can go inside? There's a nice soft warm bed waiting for you inside." Sam said.

Her crying didn't stop but it did slow down. As if she was thinking about her options.

Really quickly like if she did it slowly she'd change her mind she opens the door and steps out of the car. The boys took that as their cue that they could exit the car so they got out.

When they got to Bobby's front door Dean knocked. They silently kicked themselves for not calling and telling Bobby they were coming and with a guest no less.

When he opened the door he was already dressed to begin his day.

Does that man ever sleep Sam thought to himself?

"Boys what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine Bobby. Me, Sam, and our friend here just need a place to sleep for a while." Dean said.

Bobby looks over and for the first time realizes there's a third person standing at his front door.

He sticks out his hand for her to shake." Hi I'm Bobby Singer. What's your name?" He asks.

The girl stares at his hand but makes no move to shake it back; she also gives to indication that she was going to answer his question.

To break up the awkward moment Dean asks "So can we come in? We've been driving for four hours and we had a gig before that we're pretty beat and could use some shut eye."

"Sure" Bobby said moving out of the doorway so that they could enter.

Once the three had entered the house the four people stood in awkward silence not sure what to say.

"Got any beer Bobby?'' Dean finally asked, on his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah just bought some yesterday."

Sam went over to his duffle bag and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. "Hey Bobby can she sleep in your guest room?" Sam asked; pointing to the girl who looked to be in a completely different world.

"Sure'' was Bobby's reply.

"Hey" Sam reached out to touch her arm. That got her attention and she stumble back away from him. "No I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted you tell you that the guest room is at the top of the stairs, and it's the second door on your left; and I also wanted to give you these." Sam said grabbing the t-shirt and sweat pants holding out for her to take.

The female looked at Sam's hand worriedly.

Sam could see the wheels in her head turning. Until she hurriedly took the germanous from his outreached hands and ran up the stairs.

"Man is she scared of everything?" Dean asked from his spot on the couch beer in his hand.

"I don't know." Sam said.

"Where'd you guys find her?'' Bobby asked "On the side of the road in Minnesota.'' Dean said.

"And you boys just picked her up. What if she was a woman in white? She could have ripped the hearts out of your chests."

"Well we're still in the land of the living. So I'm going to go with she not a woman in white." Dean said sarcastically.

"This isn't a funny matter Dean what if she was a demon?" Bobby asked.

"There's a good chance she's not one of those either. She had four hours to kill us and she didn't.; and what demon doesn't want to kill us at this point? I think she's just a scared girl Bobby." Dean said.

"You're probably right. I would still be more comfortable if we test her with holy water."

"You can put some in her orange juice tomorrow at breakfast. Not I'm going to get some shuteye. Sam you better get started on hacking into the Missing Persons Database; night all or I guess good morning.'' Dean said before lying back on the couch and shutting his eyes.

**The next morning- Bobby's living room**

Dean woke up to the sun streaming through the curtains and the sound of someone typing on a keyboard. He sat up and grabbed his cell phone off of the table by the sofa. He looked at the time and saw that it was just after 10 a.m.; which meant that he got less than five hours of sleep.

Dean got up and walked into the kitchen; where he saw Sam at the table on the computer; and Bobby opposite him drinking a cut of coffee.

"What's for breakfast?' He asked.

"Cereal" Bobby said.

"Oh come on you couldn't have made bacon and eggs."

"You want bacon and eggs be my guest. I'm not your maid."

"No I don't want to make them myself, cereal's fine."

"Good"

"Hey Sammy how's the search going?''

"Okay so far there's fifty thousand people matching her description."

"Oh god this is going to take forever." Dean said.

"It will take a while Dean but we'll get it done. Hey Bobby we were wondering something."

"What's that Sam?"

"Um well it's just that she can't come with us on hunts. So we were wondering if she could stay with you until we could find a family member or a friend she could go to?''

"I suppose, it might be nice having somebody here in the house with me for a while."

"Thanks Bobby" both boys said in union.

"So when are you boys going to take her shopping for clothes and, you know?"

"And what Bobby"

"You know what Dean; womanly products." Bobby whispered.

"I know I just wanted to hear you say it." Dean said in a fit of laughter.

"Darn idgit"

"Dean stop acting like you're twelve." Sam said rolling his eyes.

Dean didn't have time to respond as they heard a loud bang forming from the living room.

When they got in there they saw that the books from the bookshelf were scattered on the floor. The three men looked over and saw the filmier figure of a man in a tan trench coat and unruly hair.

**A/N Okay guys I don't know how much Sam and Dean are going to be in the story from here on out.**

**Please r&r**


	4. A Part of Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters.**

**First off I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Secondly I'd like to tell you how much fun I'm having writing this story. It's been years since I've written anything for enjoyment.**

**Chapter 4 -A Part of Me**

**Guestroom **

**Girl's POV**

The young female woke with a start and in a cold sweat. She was having the dream again. The one she'd had every night for the past nine years.

When she looked around she didn't recognize her surroundings. Then she remembered the previous nights events; the two strange men who somehow convinced her to go with them. Why did I go with them she thought? Then she remembered the promise of going somewhere warm and safe and the fact that they looked like they wouldn't leave her alone until she went with them being her deciding factors.

She looked at the alarm clock on the table at the right side of the bed, and it said it was ten minute after ten. I haven't slept that long in years she thought.

She then felt some pressure in her stomach and realized she had to go to the bathroom.

She got up and went looking for the bathroom, which was luckily just two doors down from her.

After doing her business she was looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, and thought I don't belong here. I don't deserve their kindness and they've done so much for me already. I can already tell I'm becoming a bother. I'll just get out of their hair that way they can get on with their lives without having to worry about me.

The girl goes back into the guestroom and decides she'll make the bed so the man named Bobby wouldn't have to do it.

It'll be like I was never here. She thought to herself.

She was in the process of making the bed when the female heard what sounded like something crashing into something else.

She totally forgot about making the bed. The female slowly walked towards the door and walked out of the door.

As she made it out to the hallway she hesitantly walked out to the top of the stairs. As she descended the girl paused for a moment wondering if she should go down there or not. What if they get angry with her for coming downstairs? I'm sure they need time to themselves after having to deal with me for some long last night. Her stomach having out a growl was what made her realize she needed something to eat. Maybe I can steal some food when they're not looking; she thought, as she made the decision to go downstairs.

**Bobby's living room- girl's still in guestroom **

Dean was in shock seeing the figure of his friend who was supposed to be in heaven lying not ten feet from him.

"Ouch" Cas said.

Cas slowly got up off the floor and struggled to his feet.

Dean and Sam could see that he had a black eye, which was already fading to a pale shade of blue; and a few cuts and scrapes on his forehead and checks.

"Cas is that you?" Dean asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes Dean, who else would it be?" Cas asked, with a look of confusion on his face.

"I just can't believe it. We thought you were in heaven." Dean said.

"I was."

"What happened? Not that we're not happy to see you Cas. But why are you here?"

Just then the men heard someone walking down the stairs, and stopped their conversation.

When the girl reached the bottom of the steps she looked at the boys and nodded her head in a greeting. When she saw Cas Sam could of sworn the look he saw in her eyes was a look of curiosity.

He then looked over at Cas and saw that he was looking at her just as interested

Sam felt that this was a good time to introduce Cas to their friend. "Hey good morning; How'd you sleep?"

The female just shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok. Well listen this is our friend Castiel. We've known him for years. He's a really nice guy."

She just began to look at Castiel with the same look in her eye as before.

"Are you hungry?" Dean asked."Bobby can make you some pancakes well you take a shower and get ready for the day. We were thinking of taking you shopping for clothes and whatever you need. So you go take a shower and relax well we get breakfast ready." Dean said. Handing her an AC/DC t-shirt and some old sweat pant that he kept just in case they ever got a day off and he could just kick back and relax.

He put the clothes on Bobby's desk, so she could take them without having to touch him.

She took the clothes and went back up the stairs again.

When she was up the stairs and out of hearing range Cas turned to them and asked "Whose she?"

**AN: Sorry this is so short but this seemed like a good place to stop.**

**Please R&R**


	5. My Savior

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters. **

**I'd like to thanks everyone who has reviewed the story so far.**

**I'd like to clear something up. I do know in real life that Back in Black belongs to AC/DC. My brother would be disappointed in me if I at least didn't know that. But in the show it belongs to Metallica. It says so in the pilot, and I'm trying to be as consistent with the show as possible.**

**Chapter 5- My Savior **

**Bobby's living room**

"What you mean you don't know who she is?" Dean asked.

"I can tell she's human, and I can feel all of her fear. But other than that no sorry, I don't know who she is." Cas replied putting his head down feeling bad that he couldn't help more.

"Well at least we know for sure that she's human. That's a relief. Thanks Cas." Sam said.

"You're welcome Sam." Cas said lifting his head and looking at Sam with a little smile on his face.

"Yeah but Cas if you could maybe pop back up to heaven and ask around and see if any of your angel buddies knows who she is that would be great." Dean said.

"I wish I could just pop back up to heaven." Cas said using his fingers as air quotes when you said this. **(Like he did in the 3****rd**** episode of season 6.)**

"When do you mean you can't pop back up there; what happened?" Dean asked in a somewhat frustrated voice.

"Well Raphael showed up and what do you humans say; kicked my ass into next month.

"It's next week Cas." Dean said correcting his friend. Shaking his head at how clueless he could be sometimes.

"You humans have too many expressions for the same thing.''

"Yeah we know Cas. You were saying." Sam said

"Oh yes well he was not happy with me helping to stop the apocalypse. So he kicked me down here for the rest of my existence."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't know who she was." Dean said

" Let me finish. When he kicked me down here he also took away essentially all of my power."

"How much power?" Dean asked.

"Just be happy I got as much as I did off of her."

"So you're basically human." Sam said

"Basically"

"Wait you said that Raphael was pissed that you helped stop the apocalypse. We won't have to worry about him starting it again will we?" Dean asked.

"I don't think so. It seemed that he was enjoying being in control up there. It wouldn't hurt to be ready for him though."

"Her breakfast is ready whenever she comes down." Bobby said coming into the living room, and ending the guy's conversation.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said going into the kitchen. He was going to try and steal a piece of bacon. He didn't know that Cas was silently following behind him; he was reaching for a piece of bacon when Cas said quite loudly "I thought the bacon was for the young female upstairs?"

"It is." Dean said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Then you should leave it alone if it's not for you."

"Nobody's going to miss a couple of pieces. Besides there's no way she can eat all this. You saw how tiny she is."

"Still I think you should wait and see how much she wants. Then if there's any left you can have some."

"He's right Dean. She probably hasn't eaten in a while, so we should wait for her." Sam said who had come in from the living room along with Bobby.

"Fine" Dean pouted.

"So Cas you said that you could feel fear coming off of her. Could you sense what she's afraid of?" Sam asked.

"No but fear wasn't the only thing I felt coming from her. I also could feel what I think was curiosity."

"What could she be curious about?" Dean asked. Totally forgetting about his pouting session he had been having not two seconds ago.

"I think she was curious about Cas. She was staring at him so intensely that I had trouble getting her attention; and I saw the way you were looking at her Cas."

"She does have pretty blue eyes." Cas said as a nice shade of pink started to fill his cheeks.

"Aww Cas has a crush." Dean says in a sing-song voice.

"I don't have crush." Cas said in a forceful tone of voice.

"Dean, leave the poor boy alone." Bobby said coming to Cas's rescue. He could sense that Castiel wasn't in mood to be teased. Bobby couldn't blame him first he gets kicked out of his home. Then to top it off most of the powers he's had for all of his existence had been taken away from him by a member of his own family.

All throughout this exchange Sam was thinking about how they were going to take the girl shopping without shoes on her feet. "Hey Bobby what store would sell flip flops around here?I was thinking that she's going to need shoes on her feet when we go into the store."Sam said.

"There's a Walgreens about ten miles from here. They have some."Bobby said **(I** have no idea if Walgreens has flip flops.)

"I'm going to go get some. They won't let her into the store without something on her feet." Sam said.

"Yes they would Sam." Dean said

"Well she shouldn't have to go without anything on her feet."

Sam walked over to the front door and told them that he would be back in half an hour.

About five minutes after Sam had left the young girl came down the stairs in the clothes Dean had given her.

When she came into the kitchen she sat at the table opposite Cas.

"Breakfast is ready." Dean told her.

The girl made a motion for the guys to go ahead and get their food.

"No ladies first." Dean said gesturing for her to go first.

She slowly got up and started making her plate. She filled it with pancakes and eggs but only took a couple pieces of bacon. She then nodded for the guys to go ahead and sat back down.

Dean, Cas and Bobby got up to get their food.

This should be interesting Cas eating food that isn't hamburgers. I guess he's got to try to fit in if he's going to spend the rest of his existence on earth.

Thirty minutes later Sam came through the door with a pair of pink flip flops in his hand.

"Here wear these. We're going to take you shopping for clothes and you'll need to wear these in the store."

The girl slowly put the shoes on; then started to shake her head no.

"Do the shoes not fit?" Sam asked worried he got the wrong size. The girl started nodding her head.

"So the shoes don't fit." The girl shook her head no.

"The shoes do fit." The girl nodded her head yes.

"Then what's the problem?" Sam asked.

Then Cas pipes in and says "I believe she doesn't want to go shopping."

"It's okay we're going shopping for Cas to." Dean said.

She nods her head okay, and they all make their way to door. As they were walking out the door they yelled to Bobby that they would be back in a couple of hours.

**The Impala**

**Girls POV**

I wish they wouldn't fuss over me so 've done so much for me already; and now they're going to spend money on me to.

She did feel a little better that Castiel needed clothes to and it sounded like they were going to be spending money on him also. I wonder why he doesn't use own money? Does he have his own money?

Maybe I'll be able to get away with only a few outfits. That's really all I need.

She looked over at Castiel who was sitting in the backseat with her.

She thought back to earlier that morning when she first saw him. She couldn't believe how bright and clear his blue eyes were, and with the way he was looking at her it was like he could see right through her and directly into her soul.

As if sensing she was staring at him he turned and looked at her. When their eyes locked she couldn't look away from him no matter how hard she tried. They were so involved in their starring contest that they didn't know that they were at the store until Dean told them they could get out.

She was walking up to the store she had one foot on the curb; and about had the second foot firmly on the curb but the tread under the sandals wasn't good so she started to fall backwards; but somebody grabbed her around her waist and saved her from falling.

When she looked up at her savior she was looking into those pretty blue eyes again.

**So there's another chapter. **

**Please r&r**


	6. Her Escape, Well Almost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed the story so far.**

**I also would like to make a promise to my readers that I will finish this story. I already know how I want it to end; and from now on the girls thoughts will be in italics.**

**Chapter 5- Her Escape, Well Almost**

**Outside of the Store**

**Girl's POV**

The girl looked up into Castiel's eyes and in them she saw what she thought was concern.

The young female was so busy looking into his eyes that she had forgot that he had his arms around her.

_That's weird he has his arms around me and I'm not shaking._

That thought was enough to break her out of the trance she was in.

She stated feeling very uncomfortable about being this close to a man.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked her.

The girl nodded her head yes. She then looked down at his arms that were still around her waist.

**Castiel's POV**

Cas's eyes followed hers; When he saw that his arms were still wrapped around her waist he quickly removed them.

"My apologies, Dean says that I have a problem with personal space." Cas said awkwardly.

In response to his apology the female rewarded him with a small smile and a nod of her head.

**Dean's POV**

Where could those two be? Dean thought to himself.

He had checked the men's restroom three times with no sign of Cas.

To top it off they couldn't find their new friend either. He had Sam go check the women's rest room, and he got the same results as Dean.

Now they were walking the store to see if they had come in and Sam and he had just missed them.

Dean was just about done checking the east part of the store when Sam found him and said that he hadn't found them.

"Alright I'll go check outside and see if they're still out there. You keep looking over here." Dean said

"Alright" Sam replied

When Dean got outside of the store he found Cas and the girl standing just outside of the stores front door.

He noticed that Cas looked worried about something. What happened; he thought to himself.

He then looked over at the female to see if she was alright, and he saw a little smile on her face.

What the heck happened out here? That's the first time she's smiled since she's been with us. Dean thought.

"Hey are you two going to stand out here all day? Or are we going to shop?" Dean asked, remembering that they had a more important issue to deal with at the moment then the fact that she smiled for the first time since they've met her.

The two of them looked over at Dean and realized that they better get inside.

"We're coming Dean." Cas said looking somewhat embarrassed.

Cas let the girl walk ahead of him into the store.

When they got into the store Dean asked Sam to go with the female to get the things that she wanted while he went with Cas to pick out some clothes and some other necessities.

"Why do I need other clothes? I have my trench coat isn't that enough?" Cas asked as they were walking to the clothing isle.

"Look Cas if you're going to be here for the rest of your existents then you should know that humans have more than one outfit in their wardrobe." Dean said.

"Why? Its sounds like a lot of work to me. If a person just has one outfit then they don't have to think about what they're going to wear. It's already chosen for them."

"Because us humans we're just one complex species." Dean said.

"Can I still keep the trench coat?'' Cas asked.

"Yeah yeah you can still keep the trench coat. Look we won't get you a whole new wardrobe today. We'll just get you a couple pairs of jeans and some t-shirts. Maybe a sweater or two for the cold winter that's ahead. "

When they get to the clothing section Cas and him went in search for clothes that looked like they would fit Cas's vessel.

I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be picking out clothes for another dude. Dean thought to himself.

After about twenty minutes Cas was in a dressing room with about seven pairs of jeans, tree pairs of sweat pants, seven t-shirts, and five sweaters.

The first three pairs of jeans looked like they were going to fall right off of him; and one pairs was too tight, but the other three pairs fit prefectly.

All of the sweatpants and t-shirts fit; but one sweater didn't fit. Cas said it was too tight around his arms.

"I think we're done here. Now let's get you a tooth brush and a comb for that hair of yours, and then we can go see how Sam and our new friend are making out."

"Why would they be kissing?" Cas asked.

"They won't be kissing. What I meant is that we can go see how the shopping going for them." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Oh… okay." Cas said still a little confused.

Sam and their friend were at the checkout when Cas and Dean found them.

"I could only talk her into getting three outfits."

Dean took a deep breath. He couldn't understand why she was so hesitant about them helping her. She'd only allow them to help her so much. Then she'd withdraw herself from them.

"Well that's better then what she had." Dean said.

**Booby's house**

It was around 12:30 when the four of them got back to Bobby's.

The female of the group ran upstairs as soon as they got in the door. She probably wants to put her clothes in her dresser. Dean thought.

'The Missing Persons Database should be done running her description through their system. We should get going on going through the pictures." Sam said.

"We just got back from shopping. Can't we rest a little bit before looking through hours of photos?" Dean asked.

"Dean the sooner we get this done the sooner we can possibly figure out who she is, and if she has family she can go to." Sam said.

"All right you're right; but Cas is helping. The more help we have the sooner we can get done." Dean said.

The three men walked into the kitchen and sat at the table in front of the laptop.

"There are fifty-thousand matches." Sam said.

"Oh this is going to take forever." Dean said.

**Five hours later**

"None of these people are her." Sam stated.

"Did she get beamed down by the mother ship? I can't believe that no one has noticed this girl has gone missing." Dean said nearly yelling at the top of his lungs in frustration.

"Maybe she was on vacation and there was an accident and she can't remember her past or who she is. That might explain why she's so skittish around us. She doesn't know who she can trust." Sam said.

"She didn't freak out when I touched her.' Cas said.

"When did you touch her?" Dean asked curiously.

"She was going to fall down earlier today outside of the store and I caught her."

"Hey boys, what are you up to?" Bobby walked in the kitchen he needed a break. He'd been doing research for a fellow hunter all afternoon about a nest of vampires down in Florida.

"We just got done looking through the photos from The Missing Person Database. None of them were her." Sam said with a note of defeat in his voice.

"Well she can stay here as long as she needs to." Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby. Dean said.

**Guestroom 3:00 a.m.**

**Girl's POV**

The young girl had made the decision to run in the middle of the night. That way she wouldn't run the risk of running into anyone.

She was only taking the clothes she had on her back, so that she had nothing to slow her down.

_It was nice to have a bed to sleep in. I'll miss it._

_I better get going. It's not safe for them if I stay here. I don't want him to come after them because of me._

She walked out of the bedroom down the hall and descended the stairs.

The young female was almost to the front door when she heard that familiar voice behind her ask her what she was doing up.

She turned around and looked down and shrugged her shoulders.

_I hope he hasn't figured out that I'm trying to leave, and is attempting to stop me._

**Please R&R**

.


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note –Just thought I'd let my readers know that I haven't forgotten about the story. It's just that I can tell school is going to take up a lot of my time. So I won't be updating as often. I'm so sorry guys.**


	8. Oreos Started it All

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters.**

**I'm back! ****Sorry about the slow update. Like always thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story so far. So without further delay, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6- Oreos Started it All**

**Girl's POV**

_I've got to figure out a way to make him go away so I can get out of here. I could hear Castiel ask me if I wanted to join him in the kitchen for a snack._

_Don't look at him! My brain screamed. _

_I can't look at him. If I do I'll never get out of here. But against my better judgment I found myself looking up at his face, and nodding my head that I would love to join him._

_So we made our way to the kitchen. All the way there I went from kicking myself for saying yes. To being existed about spending more alone time with Castiel._

_Where did excited come from. I shouldn't be so happy about spending alone time with him. I should be terrified; I waited for the scared feeling to surface; but it never did._

_This guy is strange. First I don't shake when he touches me now this. _

_When we got into the kitchen we both just stood there. Not sure what to do next._

"_Ladies first" Castiel said._

_Looking around for something to eat I saw a package of Oreo cookies sitting on the counter. Oreos were my favorite snack as a kid. My father could buy a package one day and it would be gone the next day._

_Any thoughts about my childhood filled me with sadness. So I avoided them as much as possible; and the fact that Castiel was patiently waiting for me to make my choice was enough to pull me out of those thoughts._

_I wonder if they'd notice if I took a few._

_Before I had any more time to think about it my feet were moving across the floor and towards the counter that had the cookies on top of it. I took five out of the package and put them on a plate._

_I thought about getting a glass of milk but decided against it. I was already pushing it with the Oreos. _

_Castiel went to get his snack and to my surprise he got cookies to. He then went over to the fridge and got the gallon of milk out. _

_He kindly asked me if I wanted some. I thought that since he was going to have some to that it would be okay if I had some._

_I nodded my head that I would like some milk. _

_Once he had the milk poured he came over to the table and sat across from me. _

_I picked up an Oreo and dipped it into the glass of milk._

"_Doesn't that make the cookie taste funny?" Castiel asked._

_I shake my head no. Hadn't he ever tried Oreos and milk together before? I felt like asking him this, but didn't know how to. _

_Maybe I could communicate through writing things down. It's better than them having to deal with the girl who doesn't know how to communicate all of the time._

_I looked around the room for a pad of paper and a pen. I saw some paper and a pen on the counter where it must have been left earlier that day when they were writing down the items they needed to buy at the store. _

_I got up and picked up the pen and paper. When I got back to the table I wrote down my question and passed the paper and pen to Castiel. _

_I watched him as he wrote down his reply and handed it back to me._

_Castiel's replies and questions in __**bold.**_

_**No I haven't. Other people say it's good but it just doesn't sound appealing to me.**_

_I sat there looking at his reply; and I was amazed at how neat it looked. All the men I have known they had handwriting that you couldn't decipher what it is that they wrote. ___

_I decided to tell him that I liked the way I wrote. It might be a weird comment to make but this is the first real conversation I've had in years. My social skills are a little rusty._

_Once I handed the paper to him he started to write right away. _

_When I got the paper back I looked down at his response._

_**I don't think I've ever been paid the compliment before but thanks.**_

_Is it that obvious? I wrote him back._

_**Is what obvious? **__He replied._

_That I can't carry on a decent conversation; I answered back._

_**I think you're doing just fine.**__ He replied._

_As I was reading this I realized just how sweet he was; and because he was so sweet I considered doing something I thought I'd never do again. Talk to him._

_What if he doesn't like my voice? I mentally asked myself._

_What if he tells the others that I can talk? Then I'd have a truck load of questions to answer._

_Then the more positive side decided to join the debate, by saying how nice it would be to talk to someone for a change; and I bet he wouldn't tell them you asked him not to. It also added._

_I battled with myself some more on the subject. _

_Castiel asking if I was alright brought me out of my thoughts._

_I looked into his eyes and nodded my head that I was. He looked so concerned about me that I realized I had to do something to get rid of that look on his face._

_In that moment I realized what I had to do. I had to be brave and open my mouth and speak._

"I'm fine thanks for asking." I replied.

I watched as his eyes got as big as saucers, and a look of pure shock took over his face.

Well I wasn't expecting the night or I guess morning to turn out like this.

**Well there's another chapter. I know it's a little short; and I don't know if I'm completely happy with it; but again it seemed like a good place to stop. Also the girls POV will be in normal font now that she's talking. We should also hear from Cas next chapter.**

**Please R&R**

.


	9. Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters.**

**Chapter 7- Getting to Know You**

**Castiel's POV**

I can't believe what I just heard. Did this young girl who we all thought couldn't talk open her mouth and say something.

I was looking right at her and noticed that she looked nervous.

I figured that I'd better say something to her to help put her at ease. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

I've never felt this way before. My mind has gone completely blank.

She was looking at me with a look of what I can only guess was concern on her face.

Finally she decided to save me and open her mouth again and ask me if I was alright.

All I could do at first is shake my head until finally I shuttered out that I was fine.

"Are you sure? You seem pretty shaken up." She asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting for you to talk," I said.

"Yeah I wasn't expecting me to talk either." She said looking sort of uncomfortable.

"So why did you?" I asked curious as to what changed her plan of not speaking.

"I don't know." She said, but I could see in her eyes that she did know she just was scared or ashamed to admit it to me. I thought about confronting her on it, but decided against it; because if there's anything that I learned from Dean Winchester it's that humans tend to get a little angry when you push them.

I thought of simpler things that we could discuss. She had a beautiful voice and I wanted her to talk some more.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked her.

"Blue." She said visibly becoming less tense.

"What's yours?" She asked.

"Well it's a tie between green and blue. They both seem like calming colors." I replied. Plus blue reminded me of her eyes; but she didn't need to know that.

"What's your favorite time of year?" She asked me. Question like this went on until the sun came up.

When she saw how late or early it was she got up from the table and said she better get some sleep; but before left she asked me not to tell Sam, Dean and Bobby that she could talk. She said she just wasn't up to answering all the questions they would surely have for her.

I struggled with her request a bit. I didn't like keeping things from the guys; but I could tell just by looking into her eyes that she needed me to keep this a secret. So I told her I would; but said that she was going to have to tell them eventually.

She smiled a half smile and said she would; and started walking into the living room.

"Hey Castiel, thanks." She said.

"For what?" I was confused. I didn't think I did anything that deserved a thank you.

"For listening."

"You're welcome." I said still not quiet understanding why she was thanking me for listening. She listened to me to.

While I was trying to figure out what she meant she must have left the room. Because when I snapped back to the present she was gone.

I was left to think about the conversation we had; and what she had told me about herself. It wasn't much, but I could tell just by the way she reacted that it was a big deal to her.

Then I got to thinking about how glad I was that I got kicked out of heaven. Sure I missed my family, but I didn't agree with the things my brothers and sisters were doing up there. I still couldn't believe that some of my siblings wanted to destroy what our father had created.

When Raphael came back up to heaven he promised us all paradise if we followed him in trying to bring back the apocalypse. I tried to get my kin to see that humans were beautiful creators; and I wasn't alone in trying to get them to see the light. My brother Gabriel made a shocking return to heaven.

When I asked him how he was alive. He said he didn't know. He just woke up in a hotel room in Iowa a few days earlier and had been walking around earth ever since trying to get filmier with the place again.

I also him what he was doing back up in heaven. He said that he heard that I was back and that I might need his help convincing our brothers and sisters that humans were generally good and that they didn't deserve to be smited.

We managed to convince a few thousand before Raphael found out. He punished us by sending us down to earth to spend the rest of our existence. He also promised that when the apocalypse started back up again that he would make sure we spent the rest of eternity in hell for turning our backs on the family.

I really don't mind being down here on earth. There were times during the fight for the 66 seals and the apocalypse that I would have much rather been down here.

I guess I have something to thank Raphael for. If he hadn't sent me here on earth for the rest of my existence I would never have met the beautiful girl with the pretty blue eyes.

**AN- There's another chapter folks; and yay Gabe's back I was so excited to bring him into the story.**

**Please R&R**


	10. Deep DArk Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters.**

**Chapter 8- Deep Dark Secret**

**Castiel's POV**

**Booby's Kitchen**

It has been a week since my female friend and I had our late night talk; and we've continued them every night since. It was nice talking to her. I get this feeling that she likes me for me and that I can be myself around her. Now I love the boys, and we've gotten a lot closer since I've been earth bound; but sometimes I feel like I'm just a source of information to them.

I still can't believe that she talked to me. That fills me with such happiness that I feel like I could burst.

I still wonder why she chose to open up to me.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Bobby came into the kitchen.

"Hey Cas I think I found a solution to our Raphael problem." Bobby said.

"Okay lets hear it." Cas said all the while believing that there wasn't a real solution to the problem.

"Okay while it says in this book that all you need to defeat an arch-angel is another arch-angel."

"That's great. There's only one problem we don't have another arch-angel."

"I thought you said that Gabriel was still alive." Bobby said.

"Yeah he is but Raphael took all of his powers away."

"But he still has his grace right?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah"

"That's all he needs."

"So what will Gabriel have to do exactly?" Cas asked.

"It sounds like all he would have to do is take the angel sword and stab Raphael with it.

"I can't believe it could be that easy; and I can't believe that Raphael wouldn't know that basic of information."

"Why can't you believe it? You didn't know about it either." Bobby said.

"I didn't know about it because I'm not high enough in the angel rankings to get to know that information."

"Still that's the way you kill an arch-angel. So when do you think we'll see Gabriel anyway? "

"Sooner rather than later, he can't go to long without making his presence known." Castiel said.

"I'm sure the boys will great love to see him again." Bobby says in a sarcastic tone.

"Have you heard from the boys?" Sam and Dean had left yesterday to hunt an angry sprit down in Florida. They said that it should only take them two three days tops.

"Yeah they called this morning and said that they had made it there and had gotten a hotel room and were about to start the research."

A couple of minutes passed in complete silence before the female in the house came into the kitchen.

"Hey sleepy head sleep well?" Bobby asked.

Our female friend shacked her head yes.

"What do you do at night? This is the seventh day you've woken up after 12:00 0'clock."

The girl shrugged her shoulders and sat down at the table next to me.

"Would you like some lunch?" Bobby asked the girl.

Just then her stomach growled.

"Well I guess that answers my question. I'm afraid that I don't have much food in the house; the boys pretty much cleaned me out. Is Mac and Cheese okay?"

The girl shakes her head yes vigorously.

"So you like Mac and Cheese. I'll keep that in mind." Bobby said.

**2 hours later**

After she had finished her lunch Bobby suggested that the girl and I should go get some movies or something and bring them back to the house and watch them. He said that she deserved a day to just relax and have fun.

So here we stand in the local Blockbuster store looking through the movie titles. So far we had picked out a movie called Bride Wars and another one called The Notebook.

I saw the girl walking toward me with another movie in her hand.

"Hey Castiel I think I found another interesting movie."

"What's it called?" I asked.

"Shutter Island" She replied.

I looked over the cover. It looked like a scary movie to me. I was concerned that she might get scared during the movie, but I didn't say anything. I didn't want her to think that I thought of her as weak and get offended.

"Do you want to look around some more, or are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready to go, but can we get some popcorn to go with the movies?"

"Sure we should have enough money left over to get some." I said even though I don't know what popcorn is.

"Yeah" She says, clapping her hands together and the look on her face it was a look of pure joy.

After we had paid for the movies and the popcorn we went back to Bobby's.

When we got there she went into the kitchen to make the popcorn while tried to set up the movie.

There was just so many buttons that it was hard for me to figure out.

"Hey do you need some help?" She asked when she came back into the living room.

"Yeah, there's just many buttons it's hard for me to figure out."

"Okay let's see if can get this working." She said.

She came over and stood next to me. She looked at the machine and pushed a few buttons. Then she went over to the couch and picked up the remote off the side table. She pushed another button and the television turned on. With the next button she pushed a blue screen came on. She pushed one last button and the movie started.

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

She showed me how she got the film to start. It seemed complicated to me and I told her so.

"That's okay. Not everyone gets technology. Heck a lot of the time I don't get it." She replied with a comforting tone.

"Thanks for making me feel better." I said.

"Well you've done so much for me. I've been my friend and a great listener. Its been a long time since I've had that. Thank you." She said.

"No thanks necessary."

"Still thanks." She said.

"Okay enough thanks. The movie's starting." I said.

First we watched Bride Wars. When that was over we started Shutter Island. About ten minutes into the movie she was already covering her eyes.

"We don't have to watch this if you don't want to." I told her.

"No I'll be fine.''

Somehow I just didn't believe that.

Turns out I had good reason not to. Twenty minutes later she had my hand in a death grip.

By the time we got to the scene where the main character was in building C she had her head buried in my shoulder; and well I wasn't complaining about the current situation. I didn't like seeing her scared.

"That's it I'm turning the movie off." I said.

This time she didn't say anything; and she took her head off my shoulder and let go of my hand and let me get off the couch.

Sometime during The Notebook she had grabbed my hand again.

Just before the movie was over Bobby had come in and said he was going to go grocery shopping; and asked me well he was gone to go upstairs bring back down the heavy red box.

I said I would and we went back to watching the last ten minutes of the movie.

When the film was done the girl said she was going to go take a shower.

I went about cleaning up the mess we made while watching the movies.

After I was done with that I decided to go get the box.

I had gotten the box and was passing the bathroom the door was still half way open and the girl was getting out of the shower.

I was going to turn away and respect her privacy but what I saw on her body made my stomach turn. There were yellowish bruises and stars all over her back.

I stood there frozen for what seemed to be forever.

Then my brain told me that I better move. It also told me that I better talk to her about what was going on.

**AN Sorry if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes. I got done with this chapter late at night. So I didn't get a chance to read through it. **

**Please R&R**


	11. One Step Closer to the Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters.**

**AN: I would like to thank helloitsme and LadyMaiden for reviewing last chapter.**

**Just a warning this chapter mentions some sensitive subjects. So beware.**

**Chapter 9- One Step Closer to the Truth**

**Bathroom**

**Girl's POV**

I was standing in the bathroom looking at my reflection in the mirror; and thinking to myself how much of a wussie I was for freaking out like that during the scary movie. I can't believe that I had my head in Castiel's shoulder like that.

I bet now he thinks that I'm just a big baby.

I don't think I'll be able to face him again. I'm just too embarrassed. All I'd be thinking when I looked at him is what does he think of me now? It's probably for the best; if he were to ever find out what I did he'd think of me as a monster and he'd run from me as fast as he could. I'm sure of that. I just couldn't take that.

Being in his presence is comforting to me; and now that have this comfort I just can't be without it. That might sound selfish but I can't help it.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the running water in the shower.

I got in and stood under the water letting it run down my body, and let it take away my earlier thoughts.

I washed my hair and the front of my body. When I got to my back the pain of the bruises brought me back to the reality of what I had done.

I quickly got out before I started thinking doom and gloom thoughts again.

I got dressed and went across the hall to the guest bedroom. I wanted to go downstairs and watch some tv but Castiel was down there and I didn't want to face him.

I had a book that I borrowed from Bobby's library. So I decided to read that to pass the time.

I was five pages in when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Hey can I come in? We need to talk."

**Castiel's POV**

Who or what could have hurt this girl? I asked myself; and why didn't she tell me what was going on?

I mean sure we're only known each other for a very short time; but I thought she knew she could tell me anything and I wouldn't judge her.

I haven't even been pushing her to give me information about her life because I figured through time she would tell me everything.

But I don't think I can be patient on this and wait for her to come around. I've got to go to her this time.

Now the question is do I do it now or wait until tomorrow?

I thought about this for a few minutes and decided that it would be best if I just got it over with so she can get it off of her chest and I'm not worrying about it.

As I went up the stairs and down the hallway towards the guestroom I thought about what I was going to say. I just couldn't come right out and say that I saw the bruises and scars. Could I? I'd have to carefully approach the subject. Wouldn't I?

When I got to the door I took a deep breath and let it out slowly and I knocked.

"Hey can I come in? We need to talk." I say after I softly knock on the door.

My request was met with silence on the other side of the door. The silence went on for so long that I thought that maybe she had fallen asleep. I was about to walk away and let her rest for the night when I heard the door open.

When I looked at her I saw that she had her head down and her long blonde hair was acting as a curtain in fount of her face. She gestured for me to enter the room then walked over to the bed and sat on top of it. Her head kept down the whole time.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I asked her. Trying to make small talk.

"Not much, just reading."

"Oh that's cool." I said not knowing what else to say.

While I was trying to figure out how to bring up the subject I wanted to talk about she lifted her head up and interrupted me.

"Look I know what you're going to say. So let me save you some time. You're going to say that you don't want to be my friend anymore because of how big of a baby I was during the scary movie; and then holding your hand during The Notebook."

She just kept rambling on about how she felt so stupid; and all these negative things about herself. I can't believe she thinks that I didn't enjoy holding her hand and that I minded that her head was in my shoulder.

"And I completely understand if you don't want to be-"

"Hey stop that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." I said not letting her continue rambling.

"Oh come one Castiel don't sugar coat it. Just say you don't want to be friends anymore and get it over with."

"Really that's not what I came to talk to you about; and just to clarify I liked holding your hand and I didn't mind that you head was in my shoulder. What I came to talk to you about is much more serious."

"What is it Castiel?" She asks with a clear look of concern on her face.

"Look I just want you to know that I wasn't spying on you or anything but I was passing the bathroom and the door was let half way open and I just want to know who gave you those scars and bruises.

After I was done saying this her face went white as a sheet.

"Just let it go Castiel." She said.

"Sorry I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Castiel please-"

"Hey I'm not leaving this room until you tell me what's going on." I say in a calm and steady voice.

"Fine you want to know who gave me the scars and bruises; my father that's who." She screams at me.

"Why does he do this to you?" I ask.

"Because he hates at me" She says in a somewhat quieter voice. Looking down at her lap.

I cringe at the word hate "Why does he hate you?"

She hesitates for a few moments then says in a broken voice, "Because I killed my mother that why."

**AN: So did anyone see that coming? **

**Please R&R I'd love to know what your thoughts are.**


	12. My Nightmarish Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters.**

**AN: I would like to thank LadyMaiden for reviewing last chapter.**

**Warning: This chapter talks about a sensitive subject; so beware. **

**Chapter 10- My Nightmarish Life**

**Castiel's POV**

Wait a second. Did I hear her right? Did she just say that she killed her mother?

I can't believe that this sweet girl was capable of killing anyone, much less her own mother.

I had to find out what happened. I was already in so deep that I might as well go all the way in.

"What do you mean you killed your mother? What happened?" I asked.

She sat there in silence with her legs crossed head down looking at her lap. It took her almost a minute before she finally spoke and answered my question.

"I had a project for school. I had to do a report on one of the American presidents for my History class. Along with the report I had to do a poster that would have some pictures on it.

Well I needed construction paper and we didn't have any. So my mom said she would go to the store and buy some. On her way home another car hit her head on. She was already dead when the paramedics got there."

"Well from what you just told me her death it sounds like it was an accident."

"You don't understand. If I hadn't of needed that construction paper she would still be alive today. It's all my fault she's dead."

"No it's not." I said.

"Yes it is. My father is right I'm a monster."

I put my finger under chin and gently lifted her head up.

"Hey it wasn't your fault. You weren't driving that car that killed her; and if anyone's a monster it's your father for hurting you like this." I said.

"I wish I could believe you." She said.

"Look I don't know what to say to make you believe that it wasn't you fault. Just that it wasn't."

"Thanks for trying Caastiel."

I really didn't know what else to say. So I asked the question I've been dying to ask since we started this conversation.

"So how bad was it?"

"How bad was what? The abuse" She looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah" I looked down at my feet, sort of feeling ashamed of myself for asking such a personal question.

"It wasn't so bad at first. Just a few slaps across the face; and my father telling me it was my entire fault that my mom was dead. It got worse as I got older. He stated beating me so bad that a few times he broke some bones in the process."

"And no one questioned what was going on?"

"He was good. He had an explanation for everything. She fell rollerblading. She ran into her bedroom door. The abuse this past year was the worst it's ever been."

"Why"

"Well I was really smart in school so I got to graduate a year early and since there was no reason for me to leave the house he could beat me every day without anybody finding out."

"How would no one find out?" I asked.

"He didn't let me out of the house; and if someone came over he would send me to my room, and tell me not to make any sound."

"Why didn't you make any sound? I mean it could have gotten you out of that house." I asked. Completely confused as to why she didn't do anything to save herself.

"It might sound silly but my dad was all I had. If I would have gone to someone and told them what was going on they would have taken my away. I was seventeen I wasn't going to get adopted. When I turned eighteen they would have kicked me out. Then I would have been all alone. At least when I was with my father I had someone."

"Why did you stop talking?" I've been wondering this for awhile.

"No one was listening. Why talk when no one is listening to you?'' She started to cry then.

"Are you done with all your questions for the night?" She asked me. I could her in her voice that she was trying to stop the tears from falling.

"One more than I'll let you rest"

"What is it?" I could tell from her voice that she really just wanted to be left alone.

"What's your name?"

"Oh." She giggles a little bit; clearly surprised by my question.

"Lacey Green"

"Well it's nice to officially meet you Lacey Green. I'm Castiel but my friends call me Cas." Sticking my hand out for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Castiel." She says now full out laughing well shaking my hand.

**AN: And she has a name.**

**R&R I want to know what you thought.**

"

"


	13. Feelings Grow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters; but I do own Lacey.**

**AN: I would like to thank CHILARNOLD for reviewing last chapter.**

**Chapter 11- Feelings Grow**

**Lacey's POV**

After my little question and answer session with Castiel I was pretty tired and apparently he could tell because he asked me if I wanted him to leave so I could get some sleep.

"Could you, I hate to kick you out it's just that I'm getting pretty sleepy."

"That's fine, you need your rest."

He got up off of the bed and started heading towards the door. Before he got to the door I spoke up, "Hey Castiel do you think you could get me some water from downstairs? Between all of the talking and crying I did I'm pretty thirsty."

"Sure" he says.

"Thanks Castiel"

"You're welcome." He said before he opened the door and left the room and closed the door behind him.

**Castiel's POV**

Just as I got down the stairs I heard the front door open and close. A few moments later Bobby came walking into the kitchen arms full of brown paper bags full of groceries.

"Hey Bobby how did shopping go?"

"Good there were a lot of people out tonight."

I then busied myself with the task of getting Lacey her water.

Bobby was busy with putting the groceries away when suddenly he turned around and looked directly at me.

"What is it Bobby?"

He looked at me with a look of uncertainty of a moment before he said

"I didn't know she could talk."

It didn't take a genies to know who he was talking about.

"How did you find out?" I asked

"You guys weren't that quiet today while watching the movies. I heard you two talking."

"Yea we've been talking for about a week now. I wanted to tell you, but she asked me not to. She's not ready to answer Sam and Dean's questions yet." I said I didn't want Bobby's feelings to be hurt that I kept this from him.

"Just be there for her." He said.

"I will be." I said. It was then that I remembered the glass of water in my hand. "Well I better get this to her. She asked for some water." I excusing myself; and went back up the stairs.

When I got to her door I knocked. there was no answer. I waited a few seconds before opening the door and peeking my head in.

I saw that she was already under the covers and fast asleep.

I debated whether I should just leave without leaving the water. Or whether I should chance waking her up and leave it on her bedside table.

I decided to go with the second option, and I tiptoed into the room and towards the side of the bed.

I put the glass down and looked down at her. I noticed that the covers weren't all the way pulled up; and I didn't want her to get cold during the night, so I carefully pulled them up so that they were covering her shoulders.

I tucked some hair behind her ear.

I still couldn't believe that someone could hate this sweet girl so much that they would blame the death of their wife on her. I mean the woman was her mother to. Couldn't her father see that she was hurting to, and that she probably needed his love and support at that time? Not his anger.

Every time I think of him hurting her it takes everything I have in me not to track him down and beat the guy to a bloody pulp.

But then I think of the young girl lying in the bed and I wonder what she would think of me if she found out that I did that; and it makes me stop. Because in a weird way I think she still loves her father, and I don't want her hating me for hurting him.

I bend down and whisper, "It wasn't your fault." Before softy kissing her forehead.

I than stand straight up and walk to the door; and shutting the door softly behind me.

**Girl's POV**

Once I heard Castiel's retreating footsteps I opened my eyes.

I was asleep until he whispered it wasn't my fault, and kissed me on the forehead. I didn't have the heart to open my eyes and let him know he woke me up. I could tell he was trying so hard not to.

But I'm glad I was awake for the kiss on the head. It was so soft and sweet. Just the thought of it made me all warm inside.

I lay there in bed all thoughts of sleep gone from my head just thinking about how sweet Castiel is and how patient he's been with me.

I look over at the alarm clock beside the bed and saw that it was already 7:00 o'clock in the morning. I had spent all night thinking about that kiss and Castiel. What has gotten into me?

**AN: Sorry guys if this feels like a filler chapter. **

**But please R&R. I want to know what you think. I'm a little concerned about the pace of the story.**


	14. What's Wrong With Lacey?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters. I do own Lacey.**

**AN: I would like to thank Larka-chan and minaghostwolf for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Chapter 12- What's Wrong With Lacey?**

**Castiel's POV- right after leaving the guestroom **

After I left the guestroom I decided that I would go to Bobby's library and read for a bit.

When I get there I started to look through the book selection that Book had to choose from.

None of the books looked interesting to me, so I decided to go for a walk.

I grabbed my trusty trench coat and walked out the front door.

After walking for about ten minutes I started thinking about Lacey and the fact that I kissed her on the forehead. Was it customary to kiss friends on their forehead? It didn't feel like a friendly kiss though. It felt like more.

I also thought about what she had told me earlier this evening. I also wondered how she got away; and if her father is looking for her.

One thing is for sure if he ever shows up here I'll beat the crap out of him, and I'm sure I'll have help in Sam, Dean, and Bobby.

Before I knew it the sun was coming up and I figured I better head back before anyone woke up and realized I was gone.

When I got back to the house it was still as quiet as when I left it. So I decided to sit down on the couch and watch some television until Bobby or Lacey got up.

So I pushed the little red button on the remote and tried to figure out how to change the channel. Once I figured that out and I found a news program to watch I set the remote down.

I tried concentrating on the weather man as he talked about the possible flooding that a new storm system could bring us; but all I could think about was how soft Lacey's skin felt under my lips.

What is wrong with me? I'm not used to having thoughts like this.

To try and distract myself from my thoughts I decided to go into the kitchen and pour myself a bowl of cereal.

Once I got myself a bowl of Lucky Charms and a glass of milk I went back into the living room, and sat back down on the couch to watch the rest of the news.

One of the news anchors was talking about how the local college would be raising tuition the next year when I heard Bobby coming down the stairs.

He said good morning then went into the kitchen to make himself his morning coffee.

When he came back to the living room he sat down next to me on the couch.

We were both silent for a few minute until finally he asked me how my night went. I couldn't very well tell him that I sat up all night thinking about Lacey. I could tell through a few previous conversations that he felt a fondness for her. Kind of like a father would feel for a daughter from what I could tell.

So I just told him that it was fine and we lapsed back into silence.

**An hour later**

I was watching a program called The Today Show when I heard footsteps on the stairs.

I turned and told Lacey good morning she had her head down and muttered a good morning back, and she headed into the kitchen.

What's up with her I thought? I decided to follow her into the kitchen and find out.

When I entered the kitchen I saw that she had the refrigerator door open and that she was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for orange juice, but I can't find any. We must be out. '' She said without turning around.

"Bobby must have forgotten to pick some up at the store."

"I'll just have some milk then." Lacey said going over to the cabinet and got a glass out and started pouring the milk into it.

She did all of this witout even glancing at me.

"Hey Lacey, why won't you look at me?''

"What do you mean?" She asked in a nervous voice.

"I mean since I've entered the kitchen you've looked everywhere but into my eyes. Did I do something wrong?"

"No Castiel you did nothing wrong."

"Well look at me then." I said

"I can't." She said in a quiet voice her hands gripping the counter tightly.

"Why not" My tone of voice unintentionally rising.

"Because"

"Because why" I said stepping closer to her. Thinking that me being closer would somehow force her to turn around and face me.

"Because the second I look you in the eyes I'll tell you everything." She said slowly turning around, but she still wasn't looking at me. She kept her head down.

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked. Confused about what she couldn't tell me.

"In this case yes."

"Why?"

"Because if I tell you this I could lose you as a friend, and I don't think I could handle that."

"Lacey haven't I proved to you that I'm not going anywhere?" I asked while stepping closer and putting my hand on her shoulder; trying to comfort her as best as I could.

"You promise?" She asked finally raising her head and looking at me.

"Promise" I said.

"Okay well the truth is that I like you Castiel."

"I like you to. You've been a great friend to me."

"No Castiel that's not what I meant. I mean yea I like you as a friend Castiel. It just that-"

The next thing I know her lips are on mine. It was just for a second and then they were gone again.

"Do you get it now?"

**AN- Well what did you think of this chapter? I know it's short but I wanted to give you guys something.**

**Please, please read and reviw.**


	15. AN

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it characters**

**AN- Okay well I thought up an idea for a new story. I'm going to try to finish this one before I start on the new one. I just wanted to get your feedback on this new idea.**

**Title: Searching for a Soul**

**Summary: What if when god made Cas he didn't just make him with a grace but he also gave him half of a soul. How different would Cas be, and where is the other half of the soul?**

**This story we would assume that god made the angels just like he made humans.**

.


	16. Are You Sure About This

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters. If I did season 6 would have ended differently.**

**AN- I know it's been forever since I've written a chapter and I'm sorry. I hope you all had a good holiday. I'd like to thank everyone you reviewed last chapter and gave me feedback on my new story.**

**Chapter 13- Are You Sure About This**

**Lacey's POV- Right after the kiss**

I can't believe I just kissed him.

What was I thinking?

I can't believe I just embarrassed myself like that.

Now that I just did that he probably won't talk to me again. I wouldn't be surprised if he never looked at me again.

I thought as I stared into Castiel's eyes. I wanted to run away mortified, but I stood frozen in my place.

Castiel seemed to be in the same state of mind that I was in.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I said after I finally managed to find my voice.

I searched Castiel's face for any indication that he accepted my apology; but the only emotion I saw was shock.

I decided that it would be best if I left him alone for a little while and let him come out of it.

I was almost to the kitchen door when I felt a hand grasp mine. I turned around and was met with Castiel eyes that were filled with an emotion that I didn't recognize.

I then noticed that his lips were coming towards me.

Why would they be coming closer to me? I thought.

I didn't get a chance to think about it. Because the next thing I knew his lips were on mine.

It took me a second to realize what was going on but once I did I responded wholeheartedly.

I tentatively ran my tongue along his lips asking for permission in.

Castiel opened his mouth and both of their tongues fought for dominance.

I let him win and he went on to explorer my mouth.

This continued for what seemed like hours. We only broke apart for oxygen.

I was exploring his mouth we heard "Wow Sammy a lot has happened since we've been gone."

I heard Dean say causing Castiel and me to break apart and look behind us.

Dean was just standing with a duffle bag in his hand and a huge grin on his face.

I looked over at Sam and I saw that he looking between Castiel and I. With and look of 'did I just see what I think I saw; and how did this happen?'

"Hey guys! Sell any weapons? Did you bring home the beacon?" I ask before I realize what I'd done.

The boys looked at each other like they didn't know

Both of the boys turn their full attention to me. Both of them have a clear look of confusion on their face.

"Y-ou can talk." Sam spoke up first.

"Yeah" I looked down ashamed that I had kept it from them for so long.

"I don't believe this. Why didn't you speak up sooner?" Dean asked in an Irritated tone of voice.

"Because I knew that if I spoke up that I would have to answer all of your questions; and I just wasn't ready to do that." My voice pleading, hoping that they would understand my fear.

Dean then switched his attention to Castiel. Who had stayed silent up until this point.

"And I'm guessing sense you had your tongue down her throat and the fact that you don't looked shocked about this that you knew about it."

I looked over to Castiel and I saw that he had his eyes averted downward.

"Look don't be mad at him. He only kept this a secret because I asked him to."

The room was then quiet; but there was tension hanging in the air.

"Look sense it's all out in the open that you can talk. Why don't you tell them everything and get it over with?" Castiel finally spoke up.

I looked over at him and said in a scared voice "I can't go through it again. Telling you was hard enough."

"Okay I'll tell them everything. You can just sit there; okay."

"Okay." I said as tears were starting to form in my eyes. I will never understand what I did to deserve such a caring human being.

Castiel took my hand as we lead Sam and Dean into the living room.

**10 minutes later**

After Castiel had gotten done telling the boys everything, they just sat there stunned.

After about two minutes of silence Dean spoke up "I'll kill him." He said.

I could tell by his tone of voice that he was pissed off; and that he might actually try to kill my father. I realized that I had to defuse the situation qietly before it got out of hand.

"Please don't. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. In fact it would probably be better if I just leave. You're not safe with me here."

"We aren't letting you walk out that door. We can take care of ourselves. After all we are weapons salesmen. We know how to shot a gun" Sam said.

"And Bobby is a retired FBI agent, and I used to be a soldier. You're save here. By the way if you decide to walk out of here I'm going with you. There's no way I'm letting you walk out of here alone. So it's your choice. We can stay and have a roof over our heads. Or we can go and live on the street. It's your choice." Castiel said.

I knew with the way he said it that there was no point in arguing with him.

"Fine, I just want you guys safe. That's all."

"We'll be fine. We promise." Dean said confidently.

"Okay. If you say so; I'm going to go make myself some breakfast. Sense I didn't get any this morning."

"Gee I wonder why." Dean sarcastically said as I was walking out of the room.

"Hey one more question. How did you get away?" Sam asked

I turned back around and answered him. "That's the weird part. He just let me go. I just figured he got tired of me." I said before I entered the kitchen.

**AN: Their jobs would have been discussed during one of Cas's and Lacey's late night conversations. Cas told her that Sam and Dean were weapons salesmen and it would have just not got back to them. Because Cas didn't want them knowing Lacey and him were talking.**

**Please Read and Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters.**

**AN: I know it's been months and people probably don't care about this story anymore; but here's the next update.**

**Chapter 14- The Gift**

**In the living-room with the guys after Lacey went into the kitchen **

**Cas's POV**

I was shocked at what Lacey had just told us.

I looked over and the guys to see what their reaction was to the new piece of information.

I looked over at Sam first and the look on his face seemed to be one that people commonly wore when they were overwhelmed.

Next I glanced over at Dean. He looked like he was trying to figure something out.

At that moment Sam came out of his overwhelmed state and also looked at his brother.

"What are you thinking Dean? I can practically see the wheels turning in your head." Sam said.

I momentarily wondered why someone would have wheels in their head; but I figured I could ask later. Right now we had more pressing matters to deal with.

"Well maybe it's just the hunter in me always being suspiciousof everything, but why would her father just let her go? If he got tired of her why not just kill her? Wouldn't he be afraid that someday she would turn him in?"

"I don't think so. When she told me about the night her mom died she said it was her fault that she died, because she was going to the store for her. So I think she feels like to abuse was okay." I said.

"Even if she did go to the police without any evidence or people to corroborate her story it would just be her word against his. I mean she could file charges against him but without someone else there to say he did it, the charges aren't going to stick." Sam said.

"I hear you and what you're saying makes sense, but I can't help thinking that something about this seems fishy." Dean said

"Well no matter how much he blamed her for her mother's death he was still her father. Maybe some part of him still loved her and that's why he couldn't kill her." Sam said.

"Yeah you're probably right. I still think we should keep an eye out for anything suspicious incase he decides to come and check up on her."

"We will Dean; but I don't know how he'd know where she is." Sam said.

"You never know Sam. For all we know he could know that she's with us at this very moment."

"Okay man I think you're becoming a little paranoid, but we'll keep an eye out." Sam said

"Good; well now that business is taken take of, what's up with our female friend and you Cas?" Dean asked turning his gaze on me.

In truth I didn't know how to answer that question so I answered it as bet I could. "We're good friends if that's what you mean."

"Good friends, Cas we're good friends, but yet you've never stuck your tongue down my throat before." Dean said. **(This isn't meant to be a dig at the Desiel shippers at all.)**

"Dean" Sam said sternly.

"What, all I'm saying Cas is that friends don't kiss each other and definitely not in the way that you two were kissing." Dean said.

"Honestly I'm not sure how I feel. I think I may like her, but what if she doesn't feel that same way. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Oh god I feel like I'm in a sappy romantic movie right now." Dean said out loud.

Finally Sam decided to speak up, and I was really grateful, because Dean is a great friend but he's not a great person to talk to about feelings. "Cas judging by how you with her earlier I'd say you like her. I mean you were willing to leave here so that she wasn't in the world alone; and can I ask who initiated the kiss this morning?"

"She did."

"Well that right there tells me that she feels something other than friendship towards you." Sam said.

"Okay well what do I do about it?" I asked

"Well us humans we go out on dates. We go to the movies or go out to eat, and we get to know each other a little more."

"How do I go about asking her out on this date?"

"Well you could just go into the kitchen and ask her." Sam said.

"Okay but where would we go?"

"Well I say since it is you first date you could take her out to eat and then to a movie." Sam said.

"Yeah and make sure it's to a scary one. That way she gets scared and you can put your arm around her." Dean chimes in.

"But I don't want her scared Dean. We've already tried a scary movie and she got really scared."

"You've already had a semi date and we missed it. Man you guys are moving fast." Dean said

Sam just sat there and shook his head at his brother. Before opening his mouth and saying "Well we're going to take our bags upstairs and try to get some sleep before we head out for our next hunt tonight. We'll also tell Bobby everything Lacey told us so you don't have to tell him."

"Thanks guys." Sam came over and patted my shoulder before heading up the stairs with Dean following behind him.

I sat there in the living room trying to work up the courage to go into the kitchen and ask Lacey out.

Finally I decided to just get it over with and went into the kitchen.

I found Lacey sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper.

She looked up when she saw that I had entered. "Hey Castiel what's up?" She asked.

"Lacey I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay what is it?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe….well…. if you would go to a movie and out to eat with me this Saturday?" I asked fumbling with my hands.

"I'd love to." She replied.

I was in shock. Had she actually said yes?"You will?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yeah I will." She said smiling back at me.

**Later that evening**

"Sam I need you advice on what you get Lacey for our first date."

"Well you can never wrong with flowers." Sam said looking up from the packing he was doing.

"Yeah but flowers are so commonly used. I wanted to get her something a little more original." I said.

I could practically see the wheels turning in Sam's head, as he tried to think of something, and there I go using that phrase. I really must ask Same why a person would have wheels in their head.

Finally his face lit up and he snapped his fingers together and turned towards me and said "Cas I've got the perfect idea."

**AN- Well I don't know if anyone is even reading this story anymore; but here is the next chapter.**

**Please R&R**


End file.
